Crater of Atom
(south) (south) }} Crater of Atom is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. A massive detonation crater southwest of Boston, it was ground zero for the high-yield nuclear explosion which devastated Massachusetts and created the Glowing Sea. Layout The Crater of Atom hosts humans from the Church of the Children of Atom, who treat the location as a holy site and seem inexplicably immune to its deadly radiation. The crater is the result of the huge nuclear explosion that the Sole Survivor sees seconds before descending into Vault 111 in 2077. Within the crater is a large, metal shack and some wooden cabins and structures, presumably built by the Children of Atom. There are three smaller huts along the ridgeline of the crater. A yellowish-green radioactive aura glows above the crater at all times and is visible from across the Commonwealth, especially at night. Inhabitants Notable loot * Astoundingly Awesome Tales #13 (+5% damage dealt to ghouls) on the second floor of the house behind Mother Isolde. * Note from Brother Hoberman, on Mother Isolde. Notes * Talking to Mother Isolde slowly removes any radiation the player character currently has. * Attacking the Crater of Atom's inhabitants and killing everyone in the camp will neither turn Virgil hostile, nor will it affect your current companion's affinity. Not even companions who normally disapprove of harming non-hostiles (Piper or Curie for instance) show any reaction at all. ** The Children of Atom in the crater react extremely lethargically when under attack. While stealth killing a single enemy in regular hostile strongholds will almost immediately alert everyone on site if witnessed, the children will only retaliate if one of their own is murdered in plain sight not more than a few meters away. The others simply resume whatever they are doing and even greet the player character when they come near. * The physical location of the boundaries of the crater does not match up exactly with the crater as shown on the map, however the map markers are still correct. * Due to the radiation, the Sole Survivor cannot use any of the furniture to wait, even if they are equipped with a hazmat suit. * If the player has joined with the Children of the Atom in the Far Harbor add-on, they can mention this to Mother Isolde, who will comment on the fact that not many have had the chance to worship in such a holy place and will from then on refer to the player as "Our brother/sister from Far Harbor". * Because of the location, it is possible for them to be occasionally attacked by wandering hostiles. Appearances Crater of Atom appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Crater of Atom Astoundingly Awesome.png|Location of issue #13 of Astoundingly Awesome Tales. FO4 Crater of Atom loc.png| FO4 Crater of Atom sunny.png|View on a sunny day FO4 Mother Isolde house.png|Mother Isolde's house FO4 Children of Atom.png|Prayers FO4 Crater of Atom Children of Atom.png|View of the central building Category:Glowing Sea Category:Crater of Atom de:Krater des Atoms es:Cráter del Átomo fr:Cratère d’Atome ru:Кратер Атома uk:Кратер Атома zh:原子神彈坑